


Soul Matching

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Welcome to Soul Matching! We are excited that you have uploaded your soulmate mark. We will search until we find your fated beloved. Just a fair warning, it could take weeks, months or even years to find your match. But don’t worry, your matching day will arrive before you know and it that will be the start of your happily ever after!-Soul Matching Team“Let’s hope I’m the one that takes years.”"Oh Eita-chan, you never know."





	Soul Matching

“But think about it, Eita-chan! Think about how magical it would be to finally meet them! How the two of you would hit it off right then and there because the two of you are fated to be together!” Draping himself around his best friend’s shoulders, Oikawa Tooru went on and on about a magical time. He sighed, “Ahh it was so magical when I met Hajime for the first time?”

“Didn’t Hajime call you shitty when you two first met?” Semi Eita asked, checking the book spine and placing it in its correct spot. “I vaguely remember you ranting to Koushi and I about that.”

“Because that did happen!” Sawamura Koushi answered back.

“Talk about a magical moment.” Semi smirked as his best friend glared at him.

“Hajime is an exception. But after that, it was magical because we clicked!” Oikawa sighed, but then happily exclaimed. “I mean, look at the ring he got me!”

Shoving his hand into his best friend’s face, Oikawa showed off his engagement ring to the blond. Semi sighed and lowered the book he was just about to put up on the shelf to look at his friend’s engagement ring. Again. 

Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa’s soulmate, did a fantastic job at picking out the ring. He picked out a three carat, cushion cut engagement ring that fit perfectly onto Oikawa’s ring finger. Semi smiled at the ring and then at his excited friend. Even three months later, it was still hard to believe Iwaizumi actually had proposed after him and Oikawa had been together for eight years.

No really.

Everyone didn’t think Iwaizumi would ever propose. It became a running gag that Oikawa would be the one to propose and the proposal would be over the top. But lo and behold; one night while the two cousins and Koushi’s husband, Sawamura Daichi, were watching a movie, they received a text message. A picture from Oikawa with the caption...

‘ _I’M ENGAGED_ _ ♡ *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:* _ _♡_ ’

Semi would never forget the happy, actually happy wasn’t even the right word. How overjoyed he looked while hugging Iwaizumi, who looked just as happy, and showing off the engagement ring. The picture was a little blurry from what everyone guessed was Oikawa jumping up and down, too excited to keep still. 

“Yes  Hajime did a wonderful job picking out your ring, Tooru.” Semi agreed, while setting his friend’s hand down and picking up the book he had placed down. “So tell me again why you’re bugging me and not doing your job?”

“Because it’s time you finally uploaded to the Soul Matching app to find your soulmate!” Oikawa exclaimed, lifting the wrist that had Semi’s soulmate mark on. An eagle mark sat on his wrist and somewhere in the world, someone else had the same mark. That someone was fated to love Semi. 

“Again?”

“Yes again. Koushi and I really do think it’s time you upload your mark to the app.”

“Really Koushi?!” 

“It just came up while Tooru was showing me some of the wedding venues.” Koushi responded with a guilty expression on his face. “I know how much you don’t like the topic, but maybe you should at least maybe try.”

“And who knows, you probably won’t be matched for a really long time! I mean, look at Hajime and I! I uploaded my mark the day I turned sixteen and it took two years for us to be matched.” Oikawa stated as he leaned against the bookcase. 

“Well let’s hope that’s the case.” Semi mumbled, setting down the stack of books in his hands. “Okay fine, I’ll upload my mark and hope it takes years. Not even sure if I’m ready to meet them yet.” 

Semi download the app as his two headaches silently cheered. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to meet his soulmate, he really did. It was just, he was worried about being matched to the wrong person. He’d heard people say the soulmate app, Soul Matching, had accidentally matched people with the wrong person. Getting their hopes up that they had been matched and only to find out, ‘Whoops! Wrong person! Sorry about that.’.

And it’d be worse if they had gotten close to the person.

Semi didn’t want that. 

“Okay so right away, it wants your soulmate mark. Go by the window and let Tooru take your picture.” Koushi said after the app finished downloading. “You want a good clear picture of the mark so that the app can make a clear match.”

“But what about the people who were mismatched?” Semi asked as he walked over to the window. It was a bright sunny day, the perfect lighting for taking pictures.

“A glitch in the system. Don’t worry, Eita-chan. They’re always putting out new updates for the app to make sure that doesn’t happen again. Now hold your arm still while I take the picture.” Oikawa responded as he opened the camera app. “This has to be perfect.”

“It’s just a picture.”

“Hush, Eita-chan. Let the pro do his job.” 

The cousins rolled their eyes as Oikawa took the picture. Many pictures actually and deleted all the “bad ones” until there was only one left. The one that Semi used to upload and after it was up, a message popped up.

_ Welcome to Soul Matching! We are excited that you have uploaded your soulmate mark. We will search until we find your fated beloved. Just a fair warning, it could take weeks, months or even years to find your match. But don’t worry, your matching day will arrive before you know and it that will be the start of your happily ever after! _

_ -Soul Matching Team  _

“Let’s hope I’m the one that takes years.” Semi commented as a short profile came up. Name. Age. Birthday. Country. Phone Number. Simple enough, unlike those dating websites that ask a million questions. 

“Okay, done.” He announced after pressing done and his profile went into private mode.

“Now we wait! And until then,” Koushi started as he handed a stack of books to Oikawa. “Back to work!”

“Aye, aye captain!” 

“Finally, I can get some damn work down.” Semi rolled his eyes while going back to the bookshelf he was working on. 

“You know how Tooru can be. And to be honest, it’d be boring if he wasn’t here.” Koushi said while patting his cousin’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Semi chuckled. As much as he didn’t want to say it, Koushi was right. It would be boring without their favorite loud mouth.

Who was starting to hum a song.

* * *

**One week later**

After uploading his soulmate mark to the app, Semi completely forgot about it afterwards. Working in a bookstore took a lot work to run, especially when there was only three employees working the whole store. Keeping up with orders, stocking and restocking constantly, hosting authors, and competing with other bookstores wa not an easy job. Checking the Soul Matching app was not his priority during the day...or at night after he returned home after closing the shop for the evening. All he wanted to do was to have dinner and relax for the rest of the evening with his cat, Mochi, laying on top of him. And binge a new show with his cousin Koushi while they waited for to Daichi to return home from work.

There was also this strange thing called a social life that he was somehow managing to keep up with. Well that was all thanks to Oikawa and Semi’s best friend since childhood, Tendou Satori. They actually made Semi leave his room on their days off and made sure he soaks in some of the sun’s rays. And be social ever so often, kind of important.

Or that was at least what they said to make him leave. 

But nonetheless, the app never crossed his mind during the past week. The bookstore hosted two authors and a mangaka, and they finally scheduled the next couple of authors and mangaka. On top of that, there were a lot of orders to keep up with as a highly anticipated book’s pre-orders began that week. People were coming in everyday to make sure they were able to order the book in advance (and get the goodies that came with it). Plus a new shipment of books kept him busy and the app was simply forgotten…

Until his phone dinged with a notification one afternoon. 

“Hmm?” 

They actually had a slow afternoon for once, giving them the chance to catch up on some work. While stocking the bookshelves with a few new releases, Semi heard his phone go off. He raised an eyebrow as he pulled his phone out, thinking maybe someone was texting him. Or Tendou sending him a silly doodle. Maybe it was his alarm going off to remind him that they needed to order lunch, or maybe Daichi texting him to tell Koushi to call him.

But no, instead of seeing Tendou’s name or anything else, he saw a notification from Soul Matching. 

‘ _ Congratulations! You and your soulmate have been matched! Open the app to find out how to contact them! _ ’

“...Ha?”

What? This soon?! It had only been a week, there’s no way in hell he could have been matched within A WEEK! It took Koushi nine months to be matched and Tendou was still waiting to be matched after six months! How in the world was it possible to be matched in a week?! 

...This had to be a mistake. It HAD to be a mistake, it was an error. 

He opened the app and a notice came up,

‘ _ Love is in the air! Congratulations on being matched to your soulmate! You and your soulmate’s profiles will be visible to the both of you and the both of you only. This is how you will get in contact with each other and when your happily ever after begins ♡! _ ’

Clicking the message away, he came up to his soulmate’s profile and there was some information, but no contact information or even a picture.

**Name: Ushijima**

**Age: 29**

**Birthday: August 13th**

**Country: Japan**

**Phone Number: N/A**

“So Ushijima, we’re soulmates, huh? But who the hell are you?” Semi asked himself as he stared at the profile.

“What about soulmates?” Semi looked up to see Koushi walking over to him. 

“I’ve been matched to someone named Ushijima.” He responded, holding up his phone. Koushi stopped and stared at his cousin.

“...What?”

“I’ve been matched to someone named Ushijima. That’s all it says-”

“YOU’VE BEEN MATCHED!” Koushi hollered as he rushed over and took his cousin’s phone. “Oh my god, it’s only been a week!”

“...Do you think it’s an error?” Semi hesitantly asked. 

“It’s rare to be matched in a week, but it’s not unheard of. Let’s see, they added a new feature to let you see their soulmate mark- ah! There it is.” Koushi pressed a button at the bottom of the profile and a picture came up. A VERY high quality picture came up of an eagle mark came up, Semi held up his wrist with his mark. 

The exact same eagle and in the same location.

“It’s a match.” Koushi smiled and looked up to Semi. “It’s a match!”

“It’s a match…”

“What’s a match?” Oikawa called out as he came from the back and put his hands on his hips. 

“Eita’s been matched!” 

“WHAT?” Oikawa rushed over and snatched the phone from the bookstore owner. He gasped and looked up at Semi, whose face is slightly pink. “WHAT!”

“Yes, I’ve been matched. Can we please not make this a big deal?” Semi asked with a sigh. 

“Eita-chan, this is a big deal! You’ve been matched to the person who is meant to love you forever!” Oikawa exclaimed, looking at his best friend with a shock expression. “We need to get in contact with them ASAP and set up a meeting-”

“Tooru, there isn’t a phone number for me to call. There’s not even a picture and I only have their last name. Look at the profile.” Semi cut off. With a puzzled expression, Oikawa exited from the picture and looked at the profile.

“What the hell? Where the hell is the picture? And what about the phone number?” 

“I don’t know. But it seems they aren’t interested in actually meeting.” Semi said, going back to work. “So don’t make it a big deal.”

“If they weren’t interested in finding their soulmate, they wouldn’t have uploaded their mark. I’m sure there’s a reason why there isn’t any information.” Koushi said as he crossed his arms. “They’re probably getting a new phone and don’t want you to call the old number. Or maybe they’re waiting to be matched to put their number.”

“Kou-chan is right, they wouldn’t have downloaded the app in the first place.” Oikawa pointed out, leaning against Koushi and pointing at Semi.

“I guess so.” Semi shrugged. “But it’s whatever.”

“Just wait. They might come around one day.” Koushi patted his cousin’s shoulder.

“Yeah, maybe one day.”

* * *

**Elsewhere**

“You have an interview at two-thirty and then a fitting afterwards. Then you have dinner with the director of your next movie.” Nodding as he listened, he went over the schedule in his head over again. Another busy afternoon, nothing new. His phone rang in his back pocket, catching his attention.

“Hmm?” Pulling out his phone, a notification from Soul Matching appeared on his screen. “Oh?”

‘ _ Congratulations! You and your soulmate have been matched! Open the app to find out how to contact them! _ ’

“What is it?”

“It appears I have been matched to my soulmate.” He said, unlocking his phone to find a message.

‘ _ Love is in the air! Congratulations on being matched to your soulmate! You and your soulmate’s profiles will be visible to the both of you and the both of you only. This is how you will get in contact with each other and when your happily ever after begins ♡! _ ’

He didn’t bother to read the message, he clicked it away and was brought to his soulmate’s profile. A picture of a male with ash blond hair with dyed tips and brown eyes caught his attention, he was all caught up in a book he was reading. A wall of bookshelves behind him, clearly he was in some type of bookstore. 

**Name: Semi Eita**

**Age: 24**

**Birthday: November 11th**

**Country: Japan**

**Phone Number: xxxx-xxxxxx**

“Reon.”

“Yes?”

“I need you to find out who this Semi Eita is. Then please call Night Lotus to reserve a table for us.”

“Of course. I’m calling Hayato right now.” 

He nodded as he looked at the picture of his soulmate.  

* * *

**A few days later**

Semi found himself checking the Soul Matching app a couple of times a day. He kept telling himself he didn’t care if the profile was updated or not, but he couldn’t help but just check. Maybe today they’d update, maybe today he’d get a call from them. Maybe their happily ever after would happen…

But each time he checked, it was still the same. This Ushijima hadn’t updated their profile, still no way getting into contact with them. They hadn’t even uploaded a picture. He was trying to convince himself that he really didn’t care, but he was finding it hard not, not to care. This was the person he was fated to love after all, his other half. 

He at least wanted to know what they look like. 

Because he’d always been checking his phone, he gave it to his cousin to make sure it didn’t get in the way of work. Semi went into the back to take of a couple of orders, away from the windows. While he did that, Koushi and Oikawa took care of things in the front of the store. While they went over the schedule for the next couple of events, the bell at the front rang. 

“Welcome to Reading Square!” They both greeted, looking up from the planner to see two men in suits walking up.

“What can we do for you today?” Koushi asked, leaning forward.

“Does Semi Eita work here?” One of the men asked. Koushi opened his mouth to answer, but closed it and raised his eyebrow at the men. 

“Why...are you asking?” Oikawa asked, leaning against the counter.

“We are here on behalf of his soulmate.” The second man answered, making them both look at each other.

“...Who in the world is his soulmate?” 

“Is he part of a yakuza? Because if so, I am not allowing my little cousin to go with either of you. And I will make sure of that.” Koushi replied, pointing his finger at them. The two men looked at each other and shook their heads.

“We assure you, he’s not part of a yakuza. But he is rather someone important and has set up a meeting to meet your cousin.” The first man answered, making them perk up a little. 

“Uh right, I’ll be right back.” Koushi said, excusing himself while heading into the back. “Uh Eita?”

“Yeah?” Semi asked while he stopped typing and turned around to face his cousin.

“There are two men in the front of the store asking for you.” Koushi responded. “They said they’re here on behalf of your soulmate.”

“Ha?”

“Yeah.”

“So there are two guys here for my soulmate?” He asked, turning around in his chair.

“Apparently your soulmate is an important person.”

“...What do they want?”

“I think to bring you to meet your soulmate.” Koushi answered, looking back into the front of the store. Oikawa was talking to the two men, who both stood there waiting. “They look like bodyguards, to be honest.”

“Well, I’ve been trying to convince myself I don’t care if I meet them or not. But I’ve been checking my phone so much these past few days...I might as well go with them and meet them.” Semi replied as he stood up. “I’m nervous.”

“It’s normal to feel nervous. It’ll be okay.” Koushi smiled and patted his back. “If he turns out to be an asshole, you can always vent to Tooru and I.”

“I know.” Semi agreed as he walked from out of the back room and into the front of the store. The two men turned their attention to the figure coming from the back and straighten up when they saw Semi. Oikawa turned around to see his best friend walking next to him.

“I believe you’re looking for me.” Semi said, holding out his wrist to show off the eagle mark. The two men looked at the mark and then back to him, nodding.

“Yes we are, Semi-san. If you would come with us, we will bring you to your soulmate. He’s very much looking forward to meeting you.” The second man answered.

“Alright then. I’ll see you two later.” Semi nodded as he started to follow the men and waved to his cousin and best friend. 

“Have fun, Eita-chan!”

“Tell us everything when you get back!”

“Kou-chan, of course he’s going to tell us everything. I’m going to bug him until he tells us!”

* * *

**That evening**

The whole afternoon was spent at a tailor, who made Semi a whole new suit for this special occasion. He only later learned that he would be going to a formal restaurant called Night Lotus, a restaurant he had to look up. A five-star restaurant with prices that made Semi’s eyes widen when looking at the menu. 

Who in the hell would spend that much money on food?

He figured his soulmate could afford this if he was a rather important person. Even while he was being fitted for his suit, he tried to get some information out of the two men. But only vague stuff, like he was tall and was named Ushijima. And he had a dog named Ace. They said it would be better that he asked himself when they finally met.

And it didn’t help that the tailor took his  _ sweet time in making everything _ .

It was early evening by the time they arrived to the restaurant, or more like the building the restaurant residened in. He stepped out of the car and looked up the tall building, apparently he’d be going to the top from what he was told. He adjusted his blazer as the two men walked with him inside, heading straight for the elevator. The few people that were in the building looked like they were about to attend a fancy charity event, that imported the most expensive champagne.

Semi felt so out of place.

He was just a guy from Miyagi that helped run a small independent bookstore. He wasn’t the type to go out and get all dressed up for the evening. His ideal evening was binging a show in comfortable clothes with his cat asleep on his lap. Laying in bed and eating junk food sounded much more pleasant than eating small portions of food that cost more than his rent.

Night Lotus was at the top of the building because of the openness that the restaurant mainly was, but still had seating inside for private moments. Or rainy weather. There looked to be an event going on outside, just by the amount of people there and music playing. He hoped he didn’t have to search for his soulmate or he would just turn around and forget about it. 

“Party for Ushijima.” One of the men said to the hostess, who nodded after checking the list.

“Follow me.” 

Semi followed the woman after the two men nodded to him, all the way toward the back. To a private area of the restaurant.

“Ushijima-san, your date has arrived.” She announced, bowing to the person looking at the menu.

“Thank you.” A deep voice responded. Semi watched as the person put the menu down, a man with dark olive-brownish hair and matching eyes met Semi’s. The ash blond stared at the largely built man as he stood up and bowed to him. He returned the bow.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Semi. I have been eagerly awaiting this meeting for the past few days. I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“It’s uh nice to meet you too. Semi Eita.” Where had he heard that name before?

“Please have a seat. Order whatever you would like to have, dinner is on me tonight.” Ushijima said as they both sat down. Semi nodded, opening the menu. He still couldn’t believe the prices. Why did a salad cost so much? Was it imported from a different country?

Did they have to send it to college before they send it out?

“I ordered a water for you, I hope that’s alright.” Ushijima announced as the waitress placed two glasses in front of them. 

“Uh yeah, that’s fine.” Semi responded, picking up his glass and taking a sip. There’s something in there, but he couldn’t tell what. It tasted...minty? Was there mint in here? Semi looked in the water, there was just ice and water.

Damn fancy water. 

“So Semi, you work in a bookstore?” Ushijima asked after they placed their orders in. 

“I help run a small bookstore with my cousin. He owns it.” 

“What’s it called?”

“Reading Square. He was trying to make it sound like Time Square, so he made it Reading Square.” Semi explained. 

Ushijima nodded, “Interesting. How long has he owned it?”

“About...six years now?” Semi answered, but questioned himself as he did the math in his head quickly. “Yeah six years. He opened it when he was twenty-two and is now twenty-eight.”

“And how long have you worked there?”

“Since I was eighteen, but it was only part time until after I graduated from college, then I went to full time.” Semi explained with a small chuckle. 

His school didn’t allow students to have part-time jobs, but he had one anyways. If any of his teachers came into the bookstore, him and Koushi would lie. Saying that he was only there to hang out with his cousin, since he owned the bookstore. No one questioned it further and they never found out. 

Until after graduation, but it didn’t matter after that. 

“What did you study in college?” 

“I studied literature.” Semi answered as he scratched the back of his head. “My cousin and best friends said they weren’t surprised by my choice. I’m kind of a bookworm.”

“Which is why you work in a bookstore?” Ushijima asked with a slight smirk. 

“Yeah.” He laughed. “It comes in handy, especially for the people who are looking for a new classic to read. Koushi or Tooru don’t have a slight clue in that area, so they have to call me.”

“Koushi and Tooru?”

“Koushi is my cousin, the owner. And Tooru is our best friend, who also works with us.” Semi answered. “But I need to ask a question. Your name sounds so familiar and I can’t put my finger on where I’ve heard it before.”

“I’m an actor.” Ushijima answered. “You might have seen some of my movies.”

“...Were you part of Across the Galaxy?”

“Yes, I played Captain Wardson-”

“No wonder your sounded so familiar! Tooru doesn’t shut up about that movie or you!” Semi cut off. That made plenty of sense. It was that damn movie that Oikawa hadn’t stop talking about for the past few weeks.

“In the good way or bad way?”

“Good. He’s already seen it four times and I think he mentioned he wanted to take his soulmate to see it?” Semi answered, tapping his chin. Or had Iwaizumi already seen it? Maybe he’d already seen it?

“I’m glad to hear that. I usually don’t do science fiction movies, but it’s nice to hear he enjoyed it.” Ushijima let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t the type and really didn’t think he could pull off the character, but hearing that someone had seen if four times (and maybe for a fifth time) made him happy.

“So your guys were telling me you like volleyball. And have a dog named Ace?” Semi said, leaning forward. 

“I was a wing spiker for a long time, I played all throughout school. But stopped in university to focus on my studies and take auditions. But I still play here and there.” Ushijima explained, pulling out his phone and turning it around. A photo of a younger looking Ushijima in his school’s volleyball uniform came up. 

“And this is Ace.” He swiped a couple of pictures, before turning the phone around again. A german shepherd in the photo and looked to be asleep. 

“Awww, how cute.”

“He is a mess, let me tell you. This dog is a goofball.” Semi laughed, but stopped when he snorted. Ushijima raised an eyebrow as the blond covered covered his mouth. 

“You didn’t hear that!”

“Did you just...snort?”

“No!”

“But you did.” Ushijima chuckled.

“I hate my laugh.” Semi groaned, leaning against the table. “It’s so ugly. I sound like a pig.”

“But pigs are cute and so is your laugh.” Ushijima responded, making the blond look up.

“Really?”

“Really.” 

Semi blushed and leaned against his seat. Was this what Oikawa was talking about? Sure it felt awkward in the beginning, but he was starting to feel comfortable around this stranger. A stranger he just met. But they said your soulmate didn’t feel like a stranger. That was the best way everyone had described it. It was a feeling that no one knows how to explain. 

Fate was strange. 

“Well um thanks.” Semi thanked as he smiled up at his soulmate. 

Soulmate...he never thought he would ever call someone that. He smiled as he leaned forward.

“So since you have a dog and were a wing spiker, let me tell you about my cat, Mochi. And my days as a setter.”

“Please, I’m all ears.”

* * *

“Sooooooo! How’d it go?” Oikawa asked the next morning.

The bookstore was about to open up for the day, but just before they did, Semi worked on the table in front of the store. New releases and monthly picks from the three workers had to be set up before the store opened. Oikawa came up and hugged the blond from behind when he asked.

“Hm? How’d what go?”

“You’re date with your soulmate! How’d it go?” 

“OI! YOU BETTER NOT START TELLING HIM ABOUT HOW IT WENT WITHOUT ME!” Koushi hollard from the back.

“Ko-chan doesn’t even know? How is that possible?” He was certain Semi would have told Koushi everything after he got home from the date.

“It was really late when I got home and Koushi was already in bed. Daichi was up and waiting for me.” Semi answered, adjusting a book.

“Alright we’ve got fifteen minutes before the store opens,” Koushi announced as he came from the back. “And that’s plenty of time for you to tell us how it went!”

“It went well. He’s nice, has a dog named Ace and use to be a wing spiker.” Semi explained, picking up a stack of books from the floor. 

“Where did he take you?” Koushi asked, helping with the books.

“Have either of you heard of Night Lotus?” 

“Yes! Did he take you there?” Oikawa asked as he nodded.

“The food was alright. I told him next time we go on a date, I’m picking and we’re going to Asahi and Yuu’s cafe.” Semi explained, looking at the other two.

“So what does he do for a living? He has to make good money to be able to afford the Night Lotus.”

“He’s an actor. He played Captain Wardson in Across-

“The Galaxy!” Oikawa finished, a stunned expression on his face. Koushi even had one as Semi nodded.

“Yup.”

“Oh my god, EITA-CHAN!”

“Impressive! Who would have thought Eita would have gotten matched to a celebrity.” Koushi said while ruffling his cousin’s hair.

“Who were you expecting me to get matched to?”

“I don’t know, a politician.” Koushi answered with a shrugged and Semi facepalmed. The cousin laughed and hugged the blond. “That’s all that came to mind!”

“Well thankfully he’s an actor and not a politician. I would have gotten a headache.” Semi groaned.

“Thankfully Hajime is a physical therapist and Dai-chan is a lawyer.” Oikawa mentioned as they nodded. 

Semi didn’t mention much afterwards, saying they just talked for the evening and got to know one another. The store opened shortly and their day started like usual. 

“EITA!” Koushi called from the front. “YOUR CLASSIC KNOWLEDGE IS NEEDED!”

“COMING!” Semi called out, coming from behind one of the aisles to see a tall man at the front counter. Koushi pointed him in the direction of his cousin and the man nodded, bowing to him in thanks. 

“Hi what can I help you with? Are you looking for a certain classic or need a recommendation?” Semi asked with a smile. 

“Well I’m looking for a starting point, would you be so kind to recommend your favorites, Semi?” A familiar deep voice came as they removed their face masked. Semi blinked, he thought those eyes looked familiar.

“Did I leave that good of a first impression on you that you had to come see me so soon?” Semi asked as he smirked and leaned against the nearby bookcase. 

“That’s one reason, but I want to know what your favorite classics are. And what your favorite books are in general.” Ushijima responded.

“I’m happy to hear that. Follow me, I’ll show you some of my favorite classics.” Semi said, pushing himself off the bookcase and guestered for Ushijima to follow him.

“I want to know everything about you. We are fated to be together so I might as well start now.” Ushijima stated, making Semi blush. 

“I want to know everything about you too.” Semi responded back as he pulled a book out and started to explain about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday SemiSemi °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
